


Hard Chill

by LittleDanvers, tangerinestars



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform, Sexting, Smut, pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinestars/pseuds/tangerinestars
Summary: It's 24 hours before game day, and Tobin is determined to take it nice and easy, even at the protest of her mischievous girlfriend. Obviously chaos ensues, in the best way.





	1. Chapter 1

“Seriously Tobin?” Christen questions with wide eyes as she stares at her girlfriend who’s sprawled across their hotel bed.

“Babe, my hands are tied, here, it’s a hard chill—“ Tobin says from her spot lounging on the mattress, “I mean coffee sounds great, and I’m sure that place Ash recommended is dope, but—“ Tobin motions towards the television where she’s watching some in depth analysis on some sport that Christen has zero interest in, “but I’m an hour in and you know I gotta keep the heart rate at a—“

“Twenty.” Christen interrupts.

Tobin smiles and nods, “exactly babe,” and it only serves to frustrate Christen even more.

Christen bends down to grab her sweatshirt that’s sitting on top of her suitcase—intent to head out on her own—but when she feels Tobin’s eyes following the slow rise of her tank top she decides to change tactics a little.

After all, Christen reasons with herself, Tobin deserves it for wanting to spend their only day off all holed up in the hotel room.

Christen is methodical as she straightens up, turning slightly so she’s facing Tobin, “I mean, I guess I can go by myself—“ her thumbs dip into the waistband of her jogging pants to slowly slide them down her thighs until she’s standing in front of Tobin in her tank top and underwear, “I’ll just get ready real quick, you want anything?”

Christen watches as Tobin’s tongue comes out to lick along her bottom lip, and there’s something about the motion that always has a heat stirring low in Christen’s stomach.

Tobin’s eyes are dark when they finally meet Christen’s, “I can definitely think of a few things I want.”

“Hmm. Interesting.” Christen hops up on the dresser next to the TV, crossing her legs, and watching Tobin as a hand reaches up to tug at a nipple that’s poking through her top, now. She leans back against the mirror, and bites her lip, scooting her hips back to lift a leg, opening herself up. Another hand slides up her thigh, and begins to trace circles over her underwear, sucking in a short breath.

Tobin’s mouth hangs open, eyes no longer on the tv, staring straight ahead at her girlfriend, “what are you doing?” 

Christen smirks, and hops down off the dresser where they’ve unpacked their clothes for their week long stay, and looks around, finding a pair of #17 practice shorts. She bends over, showing off a slightly dampened spot on her underwear, and pulls up the pair, grabbing a sweatshirt Tobin had been wearing earlier.

“I’m getting coffee.”

She pulled the fabric to her nose, breathing it in, “mmmm, it smells like you.” She slips her feet into her slides, and checks to make sure she has her phone, wallet, and their room key tucked inside. Tobin was sitting up, leaning back against the bed, watching her every move.

“Later, baby.” The door closes behind her, and Tobin falls back on the bed, heart rate definitely above 20, mind wandering in so many directions.

Christen smirked as she walked down the hallway towards the elevator, noticing the buzz of a new text message.

**[Tobes** ❤️ **]: **you’re such a brat.

you can’t just touch yourself and leave me

Come backkkk i’ll behave

Christen laughed at the last message, catching up with Alyssa in the lobby. She fired off a response, and tucked her phone away into the pocket of her hoodie.

Tobin’s lock screen photo was of her and her nephews and niece, but the inside wallpaper was a photo of Christen, smiling as they walked on the beach during one of their vacations. Her hair was wild, and the sun had barely set, and there was such a glow about her; it took Tobin’s breath away.

**[Chris]: **I hope you don’t behave too much.

**[Tobes** ❤️ **]: **ugh fuck

what’s that supposed to mean?

**[Chris]: **;)

**[Tobes** ❤️ **]: **babyyy

**[Chris]: **Enjoy your hard chill!

**[Tobes** ❤️ **]: **i am definitely not chill anymore

Come back

i miss you

You can do whatever you like :P

**[Chris]: **Like?

**[Tobes** ❤️ **]:** meanie

She felt a swell of boldness (and maybe something else) while Alyssa ordered her almond milk latte.

**[Chris]: **Did you like watching me touch myself, baby?

**[Tobes** ❤️ **]: **fuck

Are we doing this?

Fuck

**[Chris]: **Finger dragging up and down

Did you notice my nipples got hard?

**[Tobes** ❤️ **]: **hello my soul has left the building

**[Chris]: **Mmm I’m still a little wet.

“Chris-” Alyssa called to her friend from the counter.

“What? Oh! Sorry. Hi, yes, I’d like a…”

**[Tobes** ❤️ **]: **If you come back I won’t let touch yourself for long

I’d pull you to the edge of the dresser

Sink to my knees

Pull your panties aside

Christen shoves her phone into the pouch of her sweatshirt and stutters her way through her order, “iced coffee please.”

The cashier smiles politely, “what size?”

“Oh ummm—“ Christen can feel her phone vibrating in her pocket and it’s definitely working her up a little wondering just what Tobin’s messaging her, “medium please.”

The cashier nods, “black or?”

Christen’s not paying attention—not to anything other than the insistent vibration of her cell phone—and it startles her when Alyssa bumps into her shoulder, “seriously man!”

“Sorry, yes black is fine thank you.” Christen mumbles as a blush settles on her cheeks.

It doesn’t take long before they’re tucked away into a back table and Christen revels in the fact that Alyssa indulges in the same _ together- but somewhat -anti social -tendencies _ as herself, both drinking their coffee in silence as they pull out their phones.

**[Tobes❤️]: **You like me on my knees don’t you babe?

Like the way my fingers feel pressing into your thighs?

Like how they’d feel rubbing against that wet spot on your underwear?

Fuck Chris

Christen can’t help but cross her legs under the table, curses silently at the way they knock into the table top, but _ fuck _, she can feel just how wet she is and can’t help but think that there’s no way in hell she’s rewarding Tobin for bailing on her.

**[Chris]: **what makes you think I’d even let you off the bed Tobin? 

What makes you think you’d be allowed to do anything more than watch?

**[Tobes❤️]: **ughhhhhh

Yeah?

**[Chris]: **Yep. Propped up, spread wide

I’d lean my head back against the mirror

Maybe slide a finger inside

Or two

Tobin had completely ignored what was on the tv, and had rolled over, trying to stifle the heat which was beginning to throb between her legs. She knew she was wet, and she bet that Christen was, too, and the idea of her texting those kinds of things in public was almost too much.

They’d become experts in these kinds of teases, late night phone calls, suggestive pictures and dirty texts, whole expanses of their relationship spent divided by different club teams. Yet there was never quite this sort of draw when Christen was texting her very naughty things while sipping away at an iced coffee six blocks from their hotel room.

Tobin clenched her thighs together, desperate for friction, and aching for payback.

**[Tobes❤️]: **I’m so wet, baby

Soaked

Just thinking about you

Your fingers inside me

The way you taste

Your face when you come

She hit send and groaned, burying her face in a nearby pillow. She couldn’t stay out for coffee that long, could she?

Christen worked hard to stifle a groan as she read Tobin’s text, and all she really wanted to do was head straight back to the hotel and let Tobin do whatever the fuck she wants. Instead, she takes a deep breath and taps out a reply.

**[Chris]:** You don’t get to taste me Tobin. That’s not what watching means.

**[Tobes❤️]:** fuck Chris, what does it mean?

**[Chris]:** It means you get to watch me get myself off from your comfy spot on the bed.

It means that when I tell you to take off your underwear because seeing just how wet you are makes me want to fuck myself harder, that you do it.

It means that your hands stay flat against the mattress, and your legs stay spread nice and wide until you’ve watched me cum.

Christen’s eyes leave her phone just long enough to see how much coffee Alyssa still has left to drink—less than half a cup—and Christen’s pretty sure she’ll last that long.

—well, she hopes she’ll last that long.

Tobin had sat up to read the latest text and flopped back on the mattress, body pulsing with arousal. She was _ so wet. _ It was kind of ridiculous how horny she was, craving everything about her girlfriend, her hair, her perfume, the taste of her skin... She was desperate to touch herself and also willing to wait it out and see just where they might go, and how long Christen would make her wait.

**[Tobes❤️]:** I’m so wet for you i cant even stand it

She then exited out of the message and opened another familiar thread.

**[harry]: **yo wyd

**[harry]: **nm watching tv 

**[harry]: **lets get coffeeee

**[harry]: **cool

**[harry]: **downstairs in 5

**[harry]: 👍🏻**

Christen did her best to hold it together, imagining Tobin on their bed, probably touching herself, hips arching up with every word… She wanted to bury her face between Tobin’s thighs, and she realized that her face had grown flushed, when Alyssa asked if she was warm. Their table for two was a tight fit, as the coffee shop filled up with midafternoon caffeine chasers.

**[Chris]: **So wet for me baby. I can’t wait to make you come so hard.

She was nearing the last third of her drink, when she looked up to see a familiar face smiling up at her from across the room.

**[Tobes❤️]: **hey baby

Christen groans audibly and this definitely draws Alyssa’s attention, “you sure you’re okay—“ Alyssa follows Christen’s stare and smiles, “oh nice, Tobin! Allie! Over here!”

Christen tenses as Alyssa stands and grabs two more chairs allowing Allie and Tobin to join them.

“Chris you okay?” Allie says plopping down next to Alyssa, “your cheeks are flushed?”

“Fine.” Christen mumbles around the straw of her drink.

Tobin arrives a couple seconds later, drinks in hand as she sits down next to Christen—practically on top of her—taking care to slowly slide Allie’s drink over to her before she leans into Christen, lips dragging soft next to her ear, “hey babe.”

It takes everything in Christen not to shudder, and fuck, this is not how she had planned this out in her head, “hi.”

Allie’s talking about _ something _, of that, Christen is sure, but she can’t focus on just what that is because Tobin’s left hand is resting heavy and warm against her knee.

It stays idle at first—just pressure and heat— but the longer Allie’s story gets the further up Christen’s thigh Tobin’s fingers travel.

**[Tobes❤️]:** I want to be inside you.

Christen swallows thickly and can’t help the way her thighs fall open—allowing Tobin free reign—as she clutches her phone reading Tobin’s text.

Christen’s fucked.

—really _ fucked _.

She keeps her hands above the table, resting her wrists on the marble as Alyssa and Allie chat back and forth, Tobin nodding and smiling as she feels barely there fingernails start to drag even higher up her thighs. Gentle pressure, only magnifying the burning ache; she takes a shaky breath before gripping her phone even tighter and replies to the message.

**[Chris]: **ughhh fuck

Tobin’s hand pauses, kneading her inner thigh as her right hand types back a message, somehow still engaging in the conversation.

**[Tobes❤️]:** I told you it’s not nice to tease, Chris.

Spread nice and wide for me.

Christen nearly falls for it, before remembering that this is her round to win. She crosses one thigh on top of the other, trapping Tobin’s hand dangerously close to her throbbing center. 

**[Chris]: **I believe I told you that you get to watch me come first, no touching. 

But you’d better believe my tongue would be inside you already if we were back in the room.

She taps send, and jumps into the conversation, asking a very nice engaging question in an attempt to acclimate herself, hoping that her face is not betraying the feeling of Tobin wiggling her fingers closer to Christen’s center under the table. She sees Tobin notice the buzz of her message, before taking a beat, and casually flipping her phone up to check the message. She swallows, and turns to see Christen smile, tongue playing with the paper straw in her drink.

Tobin knows Christen’s tongue. She’s intimately familiar with the way it feels licking up between her legs, swirling around her clit, slipping into her mouth, licking up her jawline, wriggling inside her. She knows it’s only paper between Christen’s lips, but she really feels like she’s gonna die if they don’t get out of there soon.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Well, I’m…”  _ yawns _ “Suuuper tired.” Tobin checks an invisible watch, foot knocking against Christen’s under the table.

Christen smirks, tongue sweeping the corner of her mouth after she finishes the very last sip of her iced coffee.

“Funny, babe, I feel like you just kind of rested all day.” She bats her eyelashes, and notices the way Tobin’s eyes flick down to her lips before going back up to her eyes, crinkles forming at the corners of her own, warm and brown.

“Yeah, you know, that’s part of the regular maintenance for a high performing athlete.” She stretches, arms reaching up and over the back of Christen’s seat. Christen can feel Tobin’s fingertips grazing tiny circles over her shoulder, distinctly reminding her of-

“What, spending a lot of time in bed?” Alyssa isn’t the most talkative person, but she is usually one to add the perfect snarky comment at exactly the right moment. Christen blushes, Tobin’s fingers making a slow figure eight which sends chills down her spine.

“HA” Allie chortles. “I’m cool with heading back- I wanted to get some time in the pool before the sun goes down.” 

The four clear up their table, and toss their cups and straws in the appropriate recycling bins, before Tobin and Christen are suddenly pulled in different directions, newly linked fingers nearly losing grip.

“What? I know a shortcut!” Tobin looks insistent, biting her lower lip.

“Uh, no you don’t.” Christen’s eyebrow quirks, quizzically.  _ What are you up to? _

“Yeah, we can race and we’ll WIN.” Christen looks over at Allie, who shrugs, but is always willing to do what it takes for a first place finish.

“ _ Fine _ , let’s race.” Christen stands up tall and takes a step to stand in front of Tobin, eyes smiling in a challenge. Tobin straightens up just as tall, inching closer, noses nearly touching. Christen can barely stop herself from leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend, knowing in every cell of her body what it would feel like, the taste of her tongue, the warmth of her breath, and she also knew they’d get carried away- but also that they were on the corner of a side street, looking like they were about to fight.

“Harry come ON!” and suddenly Tobin is yanked away, pulled into a jog. 

Not ones to lose for lack of trying, Alyssa and Christen glance at each other, and begin to head the direction in which they came, not exactly sure how they wound up in a foot race. Christen’s hoodie pocket buzzes, and she pulls her phone out, checking to avoid pedestrians and pets and plants as she ran.

**[Tobes ❤️]: ** last one to the room gets naked

Christen comes to a slow stop with her phone clutched in her hand and Alyssa is quick to follow, “what’s up Chris?”

Christen’s eyes flick up from her phone to meet Alyssa’s, “do you care about winning this?

Alyssa furrows her brow and shrugs, “why?”

Christen worries her bottom lip between her teeth before she speaks, “if I tell you I have a side bet with Tobin—“

“I would tell you, say no more. Uh, please, definitely say no more.” Alyssa says as she as she stares at Christen.

“Done.” Christen says as she taps out a reply

**[Chris]:** you’re on.

**[Tobes❤️]:** prepare to lose babe.

Christen laughs as she stuffs her phone back into the pocket of her hoodie because that’s exactly what she plans to do.

— lose.

“Wanna check out that bookstore?” Christen asks with a slight nod of her head towards the shop across the street.

“Sure.” 

It’s a small store and it kills just enough time to make Christen just late enough that when she pushes through their hotel room door Tobin’s sprawled out on the bed ( _ again _ ) wearing a shit eating grin.

“Take the long way home babe?”

“I mean you and Allie did have a head start—“ Christen says with a shrug of her shoulder.

Tobin laughs deeply, “are you saying we cheated?”

“Cheated? No.” Christen says as she slowly approaches the bed, “there were no set rules,  _ but _ , tipping the odds in your favor? most definitely.”

It’s Tobin’s turn to shrug, “but we won so—“

Christen’s fingers grasp into the hem of her sweatshirt as her tongue darts out to swipe across her bottom lip, “so I’m the last one in the room?“

Tobin nods slowly her eyes tracking the very slow motion of Christen’s fingers as they tug on the fabric of her sweatshirt until it’s up and over her head and landing on the floor with a thud.

“—and that means I have to get naked?”

“ _ Yeah _ .” 

It’s nothing more than a breathy exhale as Christen stares into Tobin’s eyes and watches her adjust herself into a more comfortable sitting position.

Christen’s fingers hook into the waistband of her shorts—of Tobin’s shorts really—as she slides them down her legs and she can feel Tobin’s gaze on her, hot and tracking every movement.

Christen doesn’t want to stop now, she has a plan—she’s had a plan from the beginning—and she intends to stick to it so she peels off her tank top next and stands in front of Tobin in nothing but her underwear.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Tobin groans as her head falls back against the headboard for a split second, “ _ keep going _ .”

Christen’s fingers tease along the hem of her panties as she watches Tobin watch her and  _ god _ Christen doesn’t think she’s ever been this ready to be fucked.

—but instead, she dips her fingers down into her underwear, until all Tobin can see is the way her wrist is bobbing against the waistband as her fingers stroke through her wetness.

“ _ Christen— _ “ Tobin’s voice is sharp and it’s reprimanding and it has Christen fighting back a moan as she pulls her fingers away from her wetness, “ _ naked _ .”

Christen nods, but, before she slides her panties down her thighs she wraps her lips around her coated fingers and doesn’t bother to hold back the moan at just how ready she tastes.

Christen’s underwear hit the floor and Tobin’s at the foot of the bed before Christen can blink.

—and  _ god _ does Christen want to let Tobin fuck her, wants to let Tobin position her on all fours on the bed and feel Tobin’s palm heavy against the small of her back, wants to let Tobin do whatever the fuck she wants to her.

But that’s not the plan.

Tobin watching and not touching?

—that’s the plan.

“Please,” her voice is strangled, desperate- “I just want to taste you.” Christen, turned on and feeling merciful, slides her hands to Tobin’s jaw, dragging wet fingertips to her lips, slipping two of them inside. She feels Tobin’s tongue swirl, cleaning them off completely, before looking back up with big puppy dog eyes.

“Scoot back.” Christen barely gets out a whisper, Tobin scrambling back on the bed to rest on her side, as Christen slinks forward on the bedspread, headed right towards her usual spot. She rests her head on her pillow, and lets her eyes flutter closed as a hand grazes up her stomach to pull at a nipple; it’s already stiff, but now it’s hard and puckered. Her lower lip sucked between her teeth, as she spreads her knees, leg furthest away from Tobin bending up to give her more room to move. 

Christen’s other hand slips back between her legs, resuming the little circles, soft moans escaping her mouth as she dips a finger lower, drawing her wetness back up to swirl around her clit. Her breath begins to grow shakier, gasping for air, alternating between slipping a finger inside, and rubbing at her clit, hard and pulsating.

Tobin lay there absolutely dumbfounded, eyes drinking in the sight, as she continuously fights to reach out her hand, eyes flicking between Christen’s lips and her fingers much further below. She’s enraptured, and so, unbelievably wet, a deep pulsating fire. 

She watches as Christen grows more persistent, sliding a finger even deeper inside. Tobin knows the way she likes it, remembering the long phone calls they’d had on many a separate hotel room bed, Christen desperate for more inside her, and for Tobin’s hands to be there instead of her own. 

“Ughhh  _ Tobin, baby.”  _ It’s the hottest whisper, and Tobin can’t take it anymore, Christen’s real body inches away, not merely cries through a phone.

She leans over into Christen’s neck, biting and whispering and kissing at the place where it meets her shoulder, “ _ let me help you”  _ and “ _ ugh FUCK babe”  _ Before Christen nods, a hint of desperation. Tobin grazes her warm fingertips down Christen’s arm, wrapping them around Christen’s hand, a finger buried deep inside. She joins the movement with a finger of her own, propelling Christen’s hand deeper, guiding the thrusts as they filled her up together. 

“FUCK!” Her hips knock up off the bed, and Tobin cups her hand closer, pressing Christen’s fleshy palm against her clit, unoccupied hand pressing up to the headboard, now, desperate to give her more, more  _ more. _

“God, you’re gonna come for me so good, aren’t you?” Tobin bites into her shoulder, mesmerised at the sight of her fingers cupped around Christen, curling alongside that familiar hand. Christen can barely nod, as her thighs begin to tremble, little whimpers emitting from her throat. Tobin can feel it, the twitching and the way her girlfriend begins to tighten as her hips buck up furiously, aching to come, sitting right at the edge. Tobin reaches to go just that much deeper, press _ that  _ much more on the palm over Christen’s clit, and she feels her unleash, a waterfall release sending her shaking and breathing heavily, melting into the mattress. 

She pulls her hand away, but Tobin leaves hers there, never getting enough of that feeling, Christen tight around her fingertips, watching her come down, chest rising and falling more and more regularly. She opens her eyes, and turns her head to face Tobin who meets her with a starry gaze, only able to say the truest of truths:    
  


“You’re  _ really  _ fucking beautiful.”

For lack of better words in return, Christen leans forward to meet Tobin’s lips, sliding a tongue inside, as her fingers tangled in the long, silky, honey brown hair. She pulls Tobin on top of her, scooting further down the bed, desperate to feel Tobin’s weight give her comfort, alongside the warmth of her girlfriend’s body and the feeling of her hips resting down. One of Tobin’s hands reaches to curl around Christen’s hip, pulling her long leg over the back of her thighs as she kissed Chris deeply and thoroughly, only pausing to breathe before going back again.

It’s really only a matter of time before Tobin begins to make her way down, biting at Christen’s collarbones, tongue swirling around a nipple, kissing the soft skin below her bellybutton, before hands, tangled in her hair, begin to direct her movements. She let Christen have her way for the most part, but now it’s time to get what she really wants. She sucks and licks, and wetness smears across her cheeks, meeting hips flicking upwards, thighs clenching around Tobin’s head. 

Her finger slip inside once more, then two, and Christen’s breathy moans and tugs guide Tobin, until there she was again, shaking and biting her lips, ankles crossed around Tobin’s back, as her body twitched and pulsated, coming down from yet another orgasm.

She pulls at Tobin again, urging her upwards, tongue inside her mouth, groaning at the taste she could suck from Tobin’s lips. They begin to slow, kisses softening to lazy bites, gentle fingers brushing strands of hair from faces.

“So much for no touching, huh?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops? Watch for one more chapter sometime soon. ;)


End file.
